Just like old times
by NO SIGNAL
Summary: America and Mexico get into a fight which leads to a more intense of a situation. Though America knows Mexico all too well, and knows how to handle her temper. America x mexico


"Sorry i yelled at you." America set his arms on his knees, his head turned away from the girl sitting next to him.  
"Sorry i punched you in the face." Mexico crossed her arms, and turn the opposite direction.  
A silence filled the room, they both listened as the clock ticked on, and the chirps took a deep breath, being a man of many ideals, forgiveness was one. He turned his head towards her and laughed, "That was a pretty good punch Mex! It reminds me of when you, Canada and I where kids, and when we would play and fight a bit!" His smile straightened when he noticed Mexico wasn't going to respond. Her head was still positioned away from him, he clenched his fists on the tiled floor, his eyebrows furrowed. "Mexico..." At the sound of her name, she tilted her head slightly to the side. America grew less impatient. He tried holding his tongue, but could not any longer. "God dammit!Answer me! Look at me! Say something!"  
He grasped her wrist and pulled her, her eyes darted at him. Raising her hand, she lunged it at him. He stopped her swing with his free hand, knowing Mexico; she probably would keep trying until she got a good few hits on him. He desperately tried to calm her down, it wasn't his intention to upset her. He never wanted to make it seem like he was angry at her, or that he wanted to hurt her. But he did let his emotions get the best of him, which was what got him into this situation. Her eyes filled with rage, she balled her fists and tried to release herself from his grip. Mexico, the type of girl to get easily frustrated, had tears of anger brimming on her eyes. "I'm sorry! " America said, letting go. From release, Mexico continued to swing. This time America did not resist, every punch she threw, he let it hit. Her tears began to over flow, reaching her cheeks. He stared at her through it all, never did he break eye contact. His face was full of sorrow and pain, though it wasn't much of the punches, but something more. She was a strong girl, every hit was like a thousand needles, but America could take it.  
Mexico set her attention on him, fully focused, she had seen the damage to him. She slowly lowered her fists, to America's benefit, she had stopped. His body was already swelling with dark purple bruises, his glasses were slightly crooked, hair ruffled, and a little blood was dripping from his lips and mouth.  
America rolled his shoulders back; he leaned back and set his hand on the cold floor. "Is your tantrum gone now?" He lightly chuckled. "This is really just like old days! C'ept Matty ain't here to break us apart. Dumb Canada and his child heart..."  
"lo siento..." (sorry)  
America stared at her, he almost let words escape his mouth but stopped in time. He gently held her arm, and moved in closer to embrace. He let out a deep sigh, and closed his eyes.  
"...Just forget about it okay?"  
His hand shifted her bangs out of her ace, he laid a small kiss on her forehead.  
"I thought you were a tough girl Mexico!" He said as he smirked.  
"Callate la boca, puto!"(Shut you mouth,*eeeh look that one up XD*) Her face dug into his chest, she put her arms around his waist, and smiled.

His cheeks grew a dark shade of red, he was very brave when it came to flirting but this coming from Mexico felt a bit odd. He kept shifting under her grasp, twirling to try to get more comfortable. This kind of reaction from her was one in a life time, but he himself had no idea what to do next. He had things in mind, but that required risks, and he didn't know if he wanted to get slapped again that day.

"I'm glad your better, at least." He leaned against her and on his knees he stood over her. She did not speak, she only gazed at him, never breaking eye contact. Her arms moved from where they were, and hanging off his shoulders is where they rested. America took this as a cue to continue, he slipped the sleeves down to her shoulder, leaving bear skin, and hitched up her skirt slightly. He kissed her neck and bit lightly, while running his hand lowly up her thigh. He made his lips trace back up to her face, cheek first, and started to intertwine with her soft lips. Mexico ran her hands over his buttoned shirt to the top collar, slowly undoing it, revealing his under shirt, which was just going to be more work.

"W-wait Mexico i know ima sound a little nerdy here but... i really like you!

I don't want to rush into this, and i wanna treat you right,and i don't want you to feel like this is all i want from you. I-i mean your special to me so..."

Mexico curved her mouth into a small smile.

"Still a little kid, huh, America?" She leaned forward to give him an innocent kiss on the mouth, sweet but loving.

"Well even then i was a sucker for you..." America announced looking away from the girl who only sat a few inches away from him.

* * *

my spanish is bad! my dad already knew english by the time i was born so that was my first language, literally i ship america with everyone so dont even ask. this kinda sucks but i wanted to dish something out! Show some love for Mexico! I wanted to make a more intamite Amerimexico story but whatever

i posted this somewhere else but you guys are getting more content!(but im a pansy so i stopped omg) sorry if this seems ooc

i strayed from human names cuz idk what mexicos would be


End file.
